My Little Onigiri
by furubaitsumo
Summary: Tohru loves her garden. But what secret does it hold? I'm on Winter Break so this is just a little something cuz i wont be updating for a week or so. Enjoy. OneShot. Kyoru.


**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to...I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.**

It was a bright and sunny morning. Perfect for tending to a garden. Which was what Tohru was doing. It was about eleven in the morning, everyone had eaten breakfast. Tohru had done her cleaning duties and then went out back to her flower garden. She was growing lilies, roses, tulips, and daffodils. She loved her garden, it was becoming so beautiful. Full of all the colors. From purple to blue. From pink to orange. Orange for Kyo. She'd done that purposely... but he didn't notice. At least, she hoped he hadn't.

"I wish I could tell him. But he'd never feel the same. Not about me. I'm just a ditzy, mom-obsessed, mindless gril who isn't worthy of his affection." Tohru said sadly.

She watered her flowers and sat down on the bench Shigure had gotten for her and sighed.

Kyo was coming back from his morning run when he spotted Tohru sitting on the bench. The way the sun shone on her just right made Kyo smile sofly to himself.

_'She looks so incredibly beautiful.'_ He thought staring at her, seeming unable to look away.

That's when he heard Tohru's voice. He guessed it was to her flowers. She often spoke to her flowers. She said it was good for them to be spoken to. It helped them grow. Tohru loved those things. She always told him how beautiful the flowers were getting. He just smiled and nodded, while really he thought about how much more beautiful she got every day.

He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he was just too much of a coward. She loved Yuki. Kyo knew it. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She was always so nice to Yuki and he already knew Yuki loved her. He assumed the feeling was mutual. Maybe it was better that way. She deserved better. Kyo was just a monster. He knew that. That's what everyone said. And it was true wasn't it?

Tohru disagreed but he knew it was probably out of pity. She pitied him. That was it. Pity. It explained so much. Why she was so nice to him. If he asked her she'd just deny it but he doubted it was true.

"What do you think? Do you think he feels the same? Oh mom..." Tohru spoke gently.

Kyo looked disheartened. She was talking about Yuki. She had to be. No matter how much Kyo wanted Tohru, she'd never want him. Not the monster...

Tohru reached over and stroked an orange lily.

"Why do I feel like this? I want to tell him so badly. But... he'd never feel the same way about me. I couldn't ask that of him. No matter how much I love him. No matter how much my heart aches for him. No matter how many flips my stomach does when I see him."

Tohru looked sad now. Kyo frowned. Why would she be scared that Yuki didn't feel the same? He so did...

"Mom I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I think of him so much. But I...I love him Mom. So much it hurts. I just wish he felt the same. Did you know he's the reason I planted these flowers?" She asked as she touched a few orange flowers.

Kyo's eyes widened. Why would _**orange**_ flowers be for Yuki? He hated orange.

_'Wait... Was it possible that she... that she?' _He shook his head at that thought.

He could never think that.

"Mom... Is it so wrong that I love him? I love Kyo. Everything about him. From his bright orange hair. To his uncontrollable temper. To the way he talks. To the adorable cat that he's cursed to turn into. He's the reason I want to break this curse so badly. I want him to be free. I want them all to be free. All the Sohma's. Shigure, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, and Kagura. But Kyo most of all. He's suffered so much. And when I think of how he's been treated I feel like crying. Oh mom... I love you. I love Kyo..." Tohru spoke softly, almost a whisper when she said the last three words.

Kyo gasped and, without really knowing it, he walked up to her. He stood beside her, making a shadow overcome the flowers. Tohru looked up to see what had blocked the sun's rays.

"Hello Kyo. Did you have a nice run?" Tohru asked, putting on her famous smile. "Would you like to sit with me? I know it's a little forward of me..."

She was always so polite.

Kyo nodded. "Hey Tohru..." He started as he sat next to her, staring at an orange tulip. "Your garden looks really good."

He mentally slapped himself. _'Come on!'_ He thought.

"Oh! Thank you Kyo!" She smiled broadly.

"I really like the orange ones." He said, trying to get to his point.

Tohru blushed. "Really?" She looked at the flowers. "Me too."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Kyo observed the flowers. _'Hmm...' _He thought as he stood up and looked at them closer. His contemplating frown turned into a smile. Tohru looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Tohru...?" He started.

"Yes Kyo?" She asked.

"Did you do this on purpose... or on accident?" He asked, looking back at her, blushing, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Do what?" She wanted to know as she stood beside him.

He pointed to the orange flowers forming out a word with them. They spelled out one single three letter word. K-y-o. Tohru blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. He chuckled. He guessed that she had no clue she did that.

_'Great. He's laughing. How could I not notice that? Geez, Tohru. Real smart of you.'_ She thought.

Then she felt a calloused hand take hers and the other hand went to her chin, tilting her head upward to gaze into amber eyes. Kyo was smiling. She looked in his eyes, as if searching for something she didn't quite understand yet. She was thinking about how he probably saw her as pathetic, when she felt a warm, tingling sensation on her lips. Kyo had leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes. Their lips fit each other perfectly, just like their hands, and, neither of them knowing it, their hearts.

When they pulled apart, their perfectly fitting eyes met.

"Tohru... I love you." Kyo said in a low voice, afraid of rejection.

Tohru smiled widely, making Kyo a little less doubtful.

"I love you too Kyo." She told him.

Without thinking she hugged him. She was too happy to think. He hugged back if only for a moment. Just to feel her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. Both of them blinked and broke off the embrace, both with puzzling looks on their faces.

"Does this mean...?" Tohru asked.

Kyo nodded disbelievingly.

Tohru threw her arms around him again, tears of joy streaming down his face. He hugged back, gently stroking her hair.

"Thank you Tohru. It's because of you that the curse is broken. Because you love the unloved cat. That's how the tale goes." Kyo said, smiling a little, a few tears clouding his eyes.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so happy! Now you don't have to suffer anymore. You aren't cursed anymore." Tohru exclaimed happily.

Kyo pushed her back a little and kissed her again. Sweetly and gently.

This time when they broke off to catch their breath, Kyo picked a single orange lily and put it in Tohru's hair.

"I love you... my little onigiri."

-------------------------------------------------------

I know it was kinda corny or whatever but I had just been at my Grandma's and admiring her flowers and I sorta got this idea. I hope you like it. R&&R. Always appreciated! )


End file.
